Healing, or Innocence Lost
by Inferior Vena Cava
Summary: Adventure 02: Angewomon tries to heal a wounded teammate. M for strong adult themes.


Disclaimer: Copyrighted Material used under Fair Use. This work is not affiliated with or endorsed by any feature of the _Digimon _media franchise.

**Warning**: Strong adult themes. For Mature readers only.

* * *

"Take care of him. Please."

"I will. It will be alright." Angewomon tried to smile to reassure her partner, but gave up before her lips could even begin to curve. The situation was dire. There was no point trying to deny it.

Kari gave one last look at the wounded boy lying still on the makeshift bed of spare sheets and blankets before running to rejoin her brother and MetalGreymon. They were continuing on ahead to try to regroup with Davis and the other kids of the younger generation, and possibly continue the search for the missing Sora, Garudamon, and Patamon along the way. MetalGreymon lifted off the ground and began to fly on its ragged wings, which looked far too frail to carry the cyborg's massive weight.

Angewomon watched them go, and did not wave, though she was sure Kari was probably casting a few glances back out of concern. Kari was putting up with the additional strain of keeping her partner evolved after all. She was afraid that the enemy might recognize the wounded TK as a weak point to try to strike at. He was still too unstable to move and take with them.

Slowly, Angewomon turned back to the bed and looked down at the boy placed in her care. The wound was deep, and worst of all it was no ordinary one. It was not a cut of the flesh. The blow had struck at the boy's very metabolism, hurting him on a cellular level. And the boy's ragged appearance reflected his poor state.

He was pale, and his skin felt cold to the touch when Angewomon placed her bare right hand on his forehead. A fever would have been better. At least the heat would be a sign of that the body could still generate some strength and power, even if it was self-destructive. The cold was a sign of inner decay. One that had slowed somewhat, but was still eating away inside the boy. He had lost so much weight as well, muscles shrinking and fat melting away before their very eyes in a matter of minutes. The poor boy was so thin now, and his breath came out as faint whispers.

The memories of the disastrous battle returned to Angewomon, and for a moment she wished it had been her instead of Angemon who had fallen and vanished into the trees. MagnaAngemon was a powerful healer. Four years ago MagnaAngemon had wiped away the curse of Piedmon's magic with a single flap of his wings, and that was when he was in his Battle Mode, which traded his usual affinity with healing magic for greater combat ability. If MagnaAngemon were there, in his true Cleric Mode form, he could probably have healed TK with a touch of his little finger. Sure, being an angel as well, Angewomon had her own share of healing abilities, but they were far more limited and much harder to draw out.

TK suddenly let out a harsh raspy cough, and Angewomon was immediately at his side. His lips opened slightly. They were parched and cracked.

He needed water, Angewomon realized desperately. She looked around. There was none. Not a drop.

TK coughed again, and Angewomon turned back and carefully took the boy's head in her arms. A sudden idea came to her as she stared at Tk's dried lips, one that she immediately pushed aside. But as she felt the boy's cold skin, she let the idea come back. She had to do everything to keep him alive. She had promised Kari that she would take care of him.

Angewomon licked her lips, and brought them down on TK.

She felt her powers stir within her, deep in her heart. Her saliva naturally diffused from her mouth into the boy's, hydrating him again. She pulled back slightly and licked the parched lips with the tip of her tongue, and suddenly the lips were no longer dry and cracked. Angewomon pulled back and smiled at her handiwork, and grew bolder.

Gathering her courage, she let her saliva pool in her mouth before kissing him again. As she did, she let her mouth open, slowly opening his as well, and her saliva drained down into him. TK swallowed it without any problem. Delighted by the compliancy, Angewomon did this a second time, and slowly felt TK's face warm up slightly in her hands.

Though she was pleased with her success in bringing this small restoration in the boy, Angewomon noticed that her own face was beginning to feel hot as well. It could be a negative side effect of her efforts, and that would be worrisome. And yet despite that fear some part of her wanted to keep going. For the boy's sake, of course.

Slowly, her tongue began to probe the boy's mouth. Angewomon felt shivers run through her body as she touched the boy's tongue with her own. She began licking it with the tip of her tongue, before twisting it up to touch the roof of the mouth. Her cheeks were feeling hotter by the second, telling her that she should stop, and yet she kept going, forcing the boy's mouth open wider as she explored. Before she knew what she was doing, she had taken the boy's tongue between her lips, and slowly begun to suck on it.

TK stirred in his dark sleep.

In a flash, Angewomon pulled away. A second passed. TK was still unconscious, but his color had returned, and his breathing seemed to have normalized. He was no longer outright unresponsive, but shifted slightly when she touched him, as if only in a light sleep. However, all this had come at a cost to her. Angewomon's own breathing had become fast and hot. She brought her gloved left hand up to her cheek and felt how it burned. Sweat had built up underneath her armored mask. Some part of her, in the very back of her mind, whispered that what she was doing was wrong, though she didn't understand why.

But the boy was on the path to recovery. Somehow she had called on a small portion of her own powers and restored some of the boy's health. That was something to be praised. If what she was doing was helping him, then if anything, she should probably keep going.

Angewomon shifted into a sitting position on the bed and lifted TK's upper body into her arms, holding him close to her chest to get a better look at him. It looked like she could try to hydrate him further, but she was now more concerned with how thin and frail he seemed to be. The boy needed nourishment of some kind.

The power inside her heart stirred, warming her insides. The heat in her cheeks spread out, going lower through all her body. Her right hand rose up and removed the golden wing plate covering her right breast, revealing her hardened nipple. Angewomon cradled the boy's upper body in her arms and brought him even closer, so that her nipple prodded against the boy's lips.

By the power within her, she awoke a latent instinct in the boy, and though he still slept his body moved by the commands ingrained in his subconscious mind and took the nipple between his lips. A sharp sigh escaped Angewomon's lips before she could stop herself, and she hugged the boy's head closer to her chest.

Angewomon lifted her head up to the sky and moaned softly as the heat within her spread to her lower abdomen. Her knees felt weak, and she was glad that she had chosen to sit rather than kneel. She stroked the boy's hair as she sat, and softly moaned to herself. Perhaps she should have felt a sort of pride in how she was nourishing the wounded boy at her breast, but somehow as the soft sucking continued a different feeling began building up within her.

She felt new heat building up within her and some sort of wetness building up in her lower regions. Her thighs began to move almost involuntarily as sudden waves of feeling swept over her body, starting in her breast and coursing down to her lower regions like a current of electricity. She arched her back and let her mouth open in a cry without sound, as her breath had been taken away. Something deep within her abdomen was having spasms, but her mind could hardly comprehend it.

And then the next moment it was over. For a moment Angewomon felt sad, perhaps even guilty, but most of all she felt like she wanted more. Exactly more of what, she wasn't quite sure, but whatever it was, she needed it desperately.

Slowly, Angewomon disengaged from the boy and laid him back down, though she didn't bother to cover up her exposed breast. Instead, she spent a moment to check her lower body, surprised by the feeling of wetness that had built up there. To get a better look at the situation, she slipped her hand into the edge of the fabric just above her bare right thigh to push it aside into the crevice above her left leg. Angewomon was surprised by the amount of fluid that had built up between her legs.

Her next idea seemed a natural progression. Angewomon positioned herself above the boy's face and gently lowered herself until she was directly above the boy's lips. Her hands went down both to position and open the boy's mouth and to stroke and open herself. Fluid dripped down from her into the boy's mouth.

This seemed to trigger another instinctive reaction, and the boy's tongue stirred as the fluid touched it. Angewomon slowly brought herself further down until her lower lips kissed the boy's, and she felt a shudder run through her body as the boy instinctively licked her. The sensation was so overwhelming that she pulled away and took a step back.

As she did, Angewomon noticed that something seemed to be protruding from the boy's lower body, and pulled the boy's pants down slightly to investigate. She was somewhat surprised by what she found, and ashamed. It was probably a symptom created by her treatments. Perhaps she had put too much fluids into him, and must now take some back out. She stepped over the boy once again, and lowered herself until she was straddling his abdomen and pinning down his protrusion beneath her.

The boy shifted in his sleep as Angewomon impaled herself on him. She let out a gasp as she felt the waves of new feeling running through her. Her mind was almost unable to comprehend her situation. She had taken the boy inside of her. Nothing she had done yet compared to it.

Angewomon leaned forward as another surge passed through her spine, scattering her long yellow hair onto the chest and face of the boy beneath her. She instinctively began to move in response to the heat she felt within her, but to her dismay her movements only seemed to fan the building flame building up in her lower body.

That old feeling from before, the one that had excited her and brought her pleasure she could not understand, was beginning to build up again. In response she began to move more urgently, feeling her inner walls rub harshly against what she had taken inside her. Before she could stop herself, Angewomon found herself pumping up and down with near reckless abandon, her wings flapping above her as her hair scattered and danced like ribbons around her. Part of her wished to bend down and kiss the boy again, but the other told her he was too small relative to her to make such an action feasible.

At last the friction became too much and she cast her head back and let out the scream that she had been suppressing for so long. The spasms within her returned, and were soon joined by the feeling of something hot being released inside her.

For a moment she remained still like that, straddling the boy beneath her with her back curved and her masked face directed up at the sky. The feeling of the warmth inside her reassured her and brought her a deep sense of joy and happiness she could not understand. It felt almost as if her body had somehow fulfilled some mysterious fundamental purpose she had never been consciously aware of before. As the contentment calmed her, she bent back down and embraced the boy beneath her, nuzzling the boy's head against her still bare breast. Angewomon remained like that for a while, silently humming to herself as he stroked the boy's hair and concentrated on the feeling of what had been released inside her.

The thing inside her gradually grew flaccid, and Angewomon reluctantly pulled herself away, quickly cupping her lower self as she felt something about to flow out of her. She clenched her lower muscles in an effort to keep it all inside, and then slipped the fabric back into place to cover her lower self again. She noticed the golden wing breastplate, and began to replace it too.

Angewomon turned her attention back to the sleeping boy as she finished tidying herself up. His condition had undoubtedly improved. Breathing had normalized, color had returned, and there was renewed vitality in everything about the bow. She smiled to herself, proud to have somehow called upon some of her innate powers.

It seemed likely to her that the boy was strong enough to be woken, but Angewomon let him sleep. While he slept, he seemed to be a paragon of innocence, much like he always had before. Angewomon smiled and stroked his hair again, bending down to give TK one last kiss on the forehead.

But as she pulled away and looked again, her smile faded slightly. Somehow, he didn't look as innocent as he used to.


End file.
